the_second_coming_of_gluttonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chung Chohong
Chung Chohong is a Red Mark Contracted from Hong Kong (Area 7) and a member of Carpe Diem. Originally designated as a Priest, she stubbornly chose to follow the path of a Warrior. Appearance "Her skin was pure-white as if she’d painted herself with milk; her black hair was long enough to reach the floor. More importantly, though – her clean, pure and elegantly-shaped eyes, and a cigarette hanging loose between those softly-pink lips....." — Chapter 49 Personality She's short tempered and quite the idiot. Seol therefore enjoys pranking and teasing her, and has concluded that the best way to silence her is to make the conversation sound complex enough for her to give up. Whenever she owes someone an apology, she suddenly becomes overly considerate to that person. Together with Richard Hugo, she is a regular at the Eat, Drink, Enjoy pub in Haramark. History Chung Chohong was first introduced when Seol Jihu stumbled into her in his first visit at the Carpe Diem office. She was crude to the youth in their first meeting. Upon revealing that Seol was the top graduate of the recent March Tutorial with world-breaking records, she started to act overly considerate to the youth. She participated in the expedition to the Forest of Denial alongside members of Carpe Diem, where they fought Lioners and encountered the Ghost Saintess. She was present at the defense of then-unfinished Arden Fort against invading Parasites which took place right after the expedition. She was together with Seol Jihu during the subjugation request at Ramman village. Due to Seol's eagerness to permanently end the monster spawns at the area, the subjugation team ended up fighting a Nest, which is a mid-level Parasite that was responsible for the monster spawns. During this fight, she revealed her valkyrie form and almost died in fighting if not for Maria Yeriel's healing. The success of the subjugation gave her enough contributions, one of two requirements, to reach Level 5 and become a High Ranker. Upon returning to Haramark and visiting the temple to confirm her contributions, she started acting cold and distant Seol Jihu. A week later, Seol Jihu found out after following her inside the Temple of Luxuria that Claire Agnes and Ian Denzel were in critical condition. In addition, Edward Dylan and Richard Hugo had been captured by the Parasites during the failed raid of Delpinion Dulcy. She participated in the Rescue Operation at Delpinion Dulcy where they retrieved Hugo and saved Dylan from the infection by killing him. After the rescue, she was able to complete the other requirement of participating in a royal order to fight Parasites and raised her level into a Level 5 Templar. She participated in the war of Haramark at Arden Valley. She participated in the expedition to the Pagoda of Dreams or Pagoda of Infection, where they met ￼the Witch of Dreams Roselle La Grazia. They left the place with a loot of gold bars and eggs, silver, gems, and the Spear of Purity. Powers & Abilities Despite technically being a priest-type class, her lack of intellect means she's only really capable of melee combat. She thus went with the most melee fighting oriented route she could get in the priest class. She has an ability to temporarily manifest a valkyrie form in which she borrows powers from the gods to greatly supplement her combat abilities. In this state her hair turns silver and stays that way lasting a few days after the use of her valkyrie form. While she was level 4 when initially introduced, she later levels up to her current templar class. Trivia * The tips of her nose reddens slightly when she is embarrassed. * One of the Six Crazies.￼ Category:Characters Category:Earth Category:Female Category:Hong Kong Category:Six Crazies Category:Red Mark Category:Carpe Diem Category:Priest Category:Warrior